Seraph of the End: Phantom Flower
NOTICE: ''This article is a property of 3-Kizuna. Read at your discretion and warning for spoilers. Please note that this is just fan-made.'' Seraph of the End: Phantom Flower (終わりのセラフ ファントム・フラワー, Owari no Seraph: Fantomu Furawā) is an English dark fantasy fan comic written and illustrated by Aoi Shirobane (3-Kizuna/LavenRain96) with an alternate-parallel storyline to [https://owarinoseraph.wikia.com/wiki/Owari_no_Seraph Seraph of the End: Vampire Reign.] It focuses on the eyes of Kotonoha Todo and her squad as they were tasked to go to Nagano instead of Nagoya after Special Private Yūichirō Hyakuya's outburst and partial seraph transformation in Shinjuku. Plot In the year 2012, an apocalyptic virus has spread all around the world, causing humanity to be in the brink of extinction and allowing vampires to capture the remaining humans to be turned as their livestock. Four years later, the Japanese Imperial Demon Army has made a move to rescue other survivors while killing their vampire captors and the monsters called the Four Horsemen of John at the same time. It came to the point where the Moon Demon Company was appointed to prevent all-out massacre in Tokyo by being assigned in Nagoya. On the other hand, another unit - the Bloom Demon Company - were assigned to be in Nagano to gather more intelligence for vampire movement as well as to search for essential herbs that will enable the continuous production of the curse stimulant pills. However, while doing so, they discovered an abandoned building that belonged to the Hyakuya Sect. First Lieutenant Kotonoha Todo thinks of this as an opportunity to gain important information for the army, but the outcome for it isn't something she was prepared for. Characters Main Characters Kotonoha Tōdō '(椴 言葉, ''Tōdō Kotonoha) *''Main article: Kotonoha Tōdō'' *Voiced by: Nana Mizuki (Japanese), Jessica Boone (English) :Kotonoha is the protagonist of the story, heiress of the prestigious Todo family and the leader of her own squad. Gifted but sharp-tongued, Kotonoha holds great pride in her family name as well as being a member of the Order of the Imperial Demons albeit through a branch. She works hard to raise her family's social status to ensure that they won't experience the Hiragi family's bad side. She's a First Lieutenant and her Cursed Gear is 'Asahikaku '(朝日鶴, lit. Morning Sun Crane), a possession-type demon weapon belonging to the Yin-Yang Spirit Series that takes in the form of a fan. 'Sen Kuromatsu '(黒松 線, Kuromatsu Sen) *''Main article: Sen Kuromatsu '' *Voiced by: Daisuke Namikawa (Japanese), Yuri Lowenthal (English) :Sen is the deuteragonist of the story, heir of the Kuromatsu family and a spy of Hyakuya Sect. He was sent to infiltrate the Japanese Imperial Demon Army by disguising himself as a soldier where he joined Kotonoha's squad for a 'special mission'. His rank in his temporary stay in the military is unknown and his Cursed Gear is 'Yozukiryu '(夜月龍, lit. Evening Moon Dragon), a manifestation-type demon weapon belonging to the Yin-Yang Spirit Series that takes in the form of throwing knives''.'' 'Taito Akafuji '(赤藤 大人, Akafuji Taito) *''Main article: Taito Akafuji '' *Voiced by: Junji Majima (Japanese), Bryce Papenbrook (English) :Taito is Kotonoha's second-in-command and her servant. He is a loyal and determined individual, but has the tendency to lose his temper when provoked. He is often times straightforward and brash to his fellow squad members, but he still cares for their well-being nonetheless. He's a First Lieutenant and his Cursed Gear is 'Shukahō '(朱火鳳, lit. Vermillion Fire Phoenix), a possession-type demon weapon belonging to the Mythical Beast Series that takes in the form of a katana. 'Yukina Aoyagi '(青柳 雪菜, Aoyagi Yukina) *''Main article: Yukina Aoyagi '' *Voiced by: Eri Kitamura (Japanese), Mela Lee (English) :Yukina is Kotonoha's other second-in-command and her servant. She is a quiet and passive person who doesn't show extreme emotions unless panicked. Due to her temperament, she is usually seen arguing with Taito about Kotonoha or the squads well-being. She's a Second Lieutenant and her Cursed Gear is 'Seisuibu '(青水武, lit. Azure Water Tortoise), a possession-type demon weapon belonging to the Mythical Beast Series that takes in the form of a lance. 'Kanata Kihagi '(黄萩 彼方, Kihagi Kanata) *''Main article: Kanata Kihagi '' *Voiced by: Yoshitsugu Matsuoka (Japanese), Vic Mignogna (English) :Kanata is a member of Kotonoha's squad as well as her servant. He's the older twin brother of Hinata, and is a rather energetic and enthusiastic individual. He serves as the peacemaker of the squad whenever they have an argument and keeps a positive air around. He's a Sergeant and his Cursed Gear is 'Aodoryū '(青土竜, lit. Green Earth Dragon), a manifestation-type demon weapon belonging to the Mythical Beast Series that takes in the form of a battle-axe. 'Hinata Kihagi '(黄萩 陽向, Kihagi Hinata) *''Main article: Hinata Kihagi '' *Voiced by: Soma Saito (Japanese), Todd Haberkorn (English) :Hinata is a member of Kotonoha's squad as well as her servant. He's the younger twin brother of Kanata, and is a calm and laid-back person. Among the squad members, he doesn't involve himself within the group's arguments and prefers to stay out of the trouble. He's a Sergeant and his Cursed Gear is 'Shiroraiko '(白雷虎, lit. White Lightning Tiger), a manifestation-type demon weapon belonging to the Mythical Beast Series that takes in the form of a dagger. Humans '''Shinra Todo (椴 神羅, Tōdō Shinra) * Voiced by: Junichi Suwabe (Japanese), Ezra Weisz (English) :Shinra is Kotonoha's father and the current head of the Todo family, making him the leader of both the Order of the Imperial Flowers and the Bloom Demon Company. He's a kindhearted father who always worries for his daughter whenever she's sent out to fight. He is known to be very knowledgeable of medicine and plants, and is a master of Aikido. Yukichi Akafuji (赤藤 諭吉, Akafuji Yukichi) * Voiced by: Rikiya Koyama (Japanese), Keith Silverstein (English) :Yukichi is Taito's father and the head of the Akafuji family. He is a strict individual, something that Taito noticed during his training, and doesn't hesitate to point out the faults of Taito's mistakes. Despite his scary demeanor, he is Shinra's best friend and a family-oriented person. Sakuya Aoyagi (青柳 咲夜, Aoyagi Sakuya) * Voiced by: Sayaka Ohara (Japanese), Tara Platt (English) :Sakuya is Yukina's mother and the head of the Aoyagi family. She is a loving mother who deeply loves and cares for her daughter. She's the only known matriarch in the serving families of the Order of the Imperial Flowers. Ichitsugu Kihagi (黄萩 一嗣, Kihagi Ichitsugu) * Voiced by: Kōsuke Toriumi (Japanese), Kyle Herbert (English) :Ichitsugu is Kanata and Hinata's father, and the head of the Kihagi family. Ichitsugu was originally not meant to be the next head due to his status as Reitsugu's younger twin brother, but due to a curse running in their family bloodline, Ichitsugu was appointed as head. While he does love his sons, he secretly fears of the family curse happening to them and takes it upon himself to train Hinata for it. Reitsugu Kihagi (黄萩 零嗣, Kihagi Reitsugu) * Voiced by: Hideo Ishikawa (Japanese), Travis Willingham (English) :Reitsugu is Kanata and Hinata's paternal uncle, and the appointed head of the Kihagi family before his exile due to their family curse. He was absent in most of his nephews' childhood but it was said that he loves them just as much as Ichitsugu does. Yukari Kihagi (黄萩 ゆかり, Kihagi Yukari) neé Ashikaga (足利, Ashikaga) * Voiced by: Rie Tanaka (Japanese), Stephanie Sheh (English) :Yukari is Kanata and Hinata's mother, and Ichitsugu's wife. She originally loves Reitsugu when they were engaged to be wed, but she later learns to love Ichitsugu just the same in the years. She is known to be a caring mother who enjoys playing with her sons when they were still children. Among the spouses of the serving families, Yukari is the only one who is still alive. Mikoto Kuromatsu (黒松 尊, Kuromatsu Mikoto) * Voiced by: Yukana (Japanese), Laura Post (English) :Mikoto is Sen and Ren's mother, and the head of the Kuromatsu family. She's a loyal follower of the Hyakuya Sect to the point of becoming so deep into their religious doctrines. Mikoto desires her sons to obediently follow the Hyakuya Sect because she deemed that their order is fair and just. Osamu Kuromatsu '(黒松 治, ''Kuromatsu Osamu) né Shiba''' (司波, Shiba) * Voiced by: Mamoru Miyano (Japanese), Grant George (English) :Osamu is Sen and Ren's father and a known member of the Hyakuya Sect, serving as one of the organization's secretaries and contributor. Like Mikoto, he wants his sons to follow into the Hyakuya Sect's footsteps and help them take over Japan. Ren Kuromatsu (黒松 楝, Kuromatsu Ren) * Voiced by: Sōichirō Hoshi (Japanese), Zach Aguilar (English) :Ren is Sen's younger brother. Due to the influence of both his parents since childhood, Ren becomes crazy-obssessed in the Hyakuya Sect and their religion, and he's willing to kill anyone who would dare insult or underestimate the organization. Vampires Carmilla Ripper '(カーミラ・リッパー, ''Kāmira Rippā) * Main article: Carmilla Ripper * Voiced by: Yukana (Japanese), Kim Prause (English) :Carmilla is a Fourth Progenitor in the Vampire Council who ruled over China for a period of time prior to migrating to Japan and taking over Hokkaido along with her followers. Her past prior to becoming a vampire is shrouded with mystery, but what gave to what she was before is her appearance which is similar to that of Kotonoha Todo. '''Erik Hassan (エリック・ハサン, Erikku Hasan) * Main article: Erik Hassan * Voiced by: Mamoru Miyano (Japanese), Ezra Weisz (English) :Erik is a Ninth Progenitor and is Carmilla's most trusted follower. Their relationship is so intimate that peers often mistake them as lovers. Demons 'Asahikaku '(朝日鶴, lit. Morning Sun Crane) * Voiced by: Atsushi Abe (Japanese), Lucien Dodge (English) :One of the demons residing in the Cursed Gear of the Yin-Yang Spirit Series, owned by Kotonoha Todo. He represents the Yang side which is the embodiment of masculinity, positivity and brightness. He greatly fancies Kotonoha and takes great pleasure in feeding off from her pride. 'Yozukiryu '(夜月龍, lit. Evening Moon Dragon) * Voiced by: Sayaka Ohara (Japanese), Elizabeth Maxwell (English) :One of the demons residing in the Cursed Gear of the Yin-Yang Spirit Series, owned by Sen Kuromatsu. She represents the Yin side which is the embodiment of feminity, negativity and darkness. She frequently tempts Sen to give into his murderous intent and lust. 'Shukahō '(朱火鳳, lit. Vermillion Fire Phoenix) * Voiced by: Jun Fukuyama (Japanese), Johnny Yong Bosch (English) :One of the demons residing in the Cursed Gear of the Mythical Beast Series, owned by Taito Akafuji. He represents the Vermillion Bird of the South. He feeds on Taito's anger and violence. 'Seisuibu '(青水武, lit. Azure Water Tortoise) * Voiced by: Yūko Kaida (Japanese), Tara Platt (English) :One of the demons residing in the Cursed Gear of the Mythical Beast Series, owned by Yukina Aoyagi. She represents the Black Tortoise of the North. She feeds on Yukina's sloth and greed. 'Aodoryū '(青土竜, lit. Green Earth Dragon) * Voiced by: Sōichirō Hoshi (Japanese), Steve Stanley (English) :One of the demons residing in the Cursed Gear of the Mythical Beast Series, owned by Kanata Kihagi. He represents the Azure Dragon of the East. He feeds on Kanata's gluttony and, soon, his incestuous lust for his brother. 'Shiroraiko '(白雷虎, lit. White Lightning Tiger) * Voiced by: Ayane Sakura (Japanese), Wendee Lee (English) :One of the demons residing in the Cursed Gear of the Mythical Beast Series, owned by Hinata Kihagi. She represents the White Tiger of the West. She feeds on Hinata's envy and incestuous lust for his brother. Chapters and Volumes Main article: Chapters and Volumes Trivia * Majority of the references used were based on Chinese beliefs, such as the Yin and Yang, and the Four Chinese constellations - two of them being heavily referenced for the demon series' provided. * The kanjis used in each family serving the Order of the Imperial Flowers has a representing color and flower. Category:3-Kizuna